


back to business

by bayaningbituon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Episode 2.04 Coda, Episode Tag, F/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayaningbituon/pseuds/bayaningbituon
Summary: She knew, no matter how much she resisted, no matter how long it took, that she and Rio would be drawn together again.orWhat happens at the dealership at the end of episode 2.04.





	back to business

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was smutty but I can't write smut, so I just wrote this little ficlet of what happened after the episode ended! I wanted to write a little something that won't be Jossed at ep 2.05 so hopefully this will still apply.
> 
> I, like many others in the Brio fandom, have barely slept since the episode aired. All throughout work this was running through my mind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Beth stared at Rio’s satisfied expression in consternation while Dean spluttered wordlessly behind her. Finally, she gathered her wits from the wanton destruction of the Corvette and cleared her throat. “O-Okay, let’s uh, let’s make those plans.”

 

Dean walked forward in front of her, arm outstretched as if to shield her from harm, and loudly protested, “Beth, no, this guy is crazy! Who knows what he’ll do next? He might hurt you! Besides, it’s my dealership, I’ll deal with this guy.” He postured himself, standing straighter and puffing his chest out as if it would intimidate Rio.

 

Beth gave Dean a dead-eyed stare of disbelief from behind him, and Rio laughed, pointing the crowbar at him. “You?” he scoffed. “I ain’t dealin’ with you. You ain’t the boss here.” He gestured behind Dean at Beth. “I’m gonna deal with the smarter one of the two of you. The one that can actually sell cars, the one that knows that ain’t _no one_ buyin’ this neon ‘Vette in Detroit.”

 

Ignoring Dean’s mumbled protests, Beth walked forward until she was right in front of Rio. She held her hand out for a handshake. “Sixty percent?” she verified. 

 

Rio smiled, the sneer on his face for Dean softening as he took her hand. “Sixty percent,” he confirmed again, and took her hand. 

 

At the touch of his fingers, her mind wandered back to the last time those same fingers touched her. Her breath caught in her chest, and she bit her lip at the memories of that night, the way those same fingers slipped beneath her bra and circled her nipple until she was shivering with want, until—

 

She broke the handshake with a flush, avoiding Rio’s all-too-knowing smirk, as if he could read her train of thought. _He probably could_ , she thought to herself ruefully.

 

“Alright,” she said, “I do have some ideas. Let’s go into the office and talk business.” She strode past a frozen, stricken Dean into the glass-encased office behind him, and she sensed Rio following behind. Once she got to the desk, she gestured for Rio to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Rio acquiesced with a quirked eyebrow, sitting down in the faux leather chair, hands folded in front of him.

 

She turned to Dean just as he was entering the room and said sweetly, “Honey, can you get us a couple of waters? Thanks.” She then shut the door in his face, smiling at him through the glass until he turned with a huff towards the breakroom in the back of the dealership. She watched him walk away for a couple of seconds, before turning back around and sitting down behind the desk. Dean’s desk. The desk of the dealership owner, except now the power was in her hands. She straightened her blazer and sat straighter, meeting Rio’s gaze with her own.

 

For a moment, there was silence, a stillness reminiscent of that night at the bar. Just a meeting of the eyes that conveyed heat and intent and a sense of understanding.

 

Beth broke the silence. “What is this about?” she asked, and then, flushing slightly, continued, “Is this because of...because of our, um, because of the—”

 

“Because we fucked in the bar?” Rio rasped, amusement showing in his dark eyes. “Nah. I already told you, didn’t I? I said you was a boss bitch. I was waitin’ to see what you’d do with the money, knew you’d do something smart. And you did.”

 

Beth, still feeling the simmering anger at Dean for his dismissal of her, smiled triumphantly and said, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem, sweetheart.” Rio leaned back in the chair, languid and with a heavy-lidded gaze on her face. He looked her up and down, licking his lips, before he continued, “And uh, if you want an encore, there’s probably a swanky-ass bathroom here we can use. Or maybe even this office. Once your husband’s gone, of course.” That last part was said with a sardonic twist of the lips.

 

Her lips parted slightly at his words, and her thighs clenched as her pussy throbbed, remembering the sweet heat of her orgasms, the delicious ache between her legs as she sat, bare underneath her dress on the car ride home. Rio’s grin alighted at her slight squirming, smug and proud. 

 

Beth tried to reign in her desire as she sent him a steely look. “This part of your sixty percent?”

 

“Nah,” he replied, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the desk, bringing his face closer to her. “This is just you and me, Elizabeth.”

 

They locked eyes, the air heavy with need as she struggled to process that very blatant desire targeting her. She looked away as she wiggled a bit in her seat, clearing her throat and adjusting the pen-holder on the desk.

 

“Then,” she replied primly, “let’s not mix business and pleasure.”

 

“Pleasure, huh?” he drawled, smirking in satisfaction.

 

“Can we not right now?” she asked, exasperated despite the heated tension between them.

 

“Why not? You don’t want your husband to hear?” he asked, sarcasm curling around every word.

 

“No, I don’t, and not because I’m feeling guilty or whatever. I just don’t want to deal with his bullshit right now.” Beth watched through the glass as Dean came striding back with a couple of water bottles in his hands and a large scowl on his placid face. Frowning slightly at the reminder of Dean, she turned back to Rio and asked, “So, back to business?”

 

Rio considered her for a moment, his expression unreadable, before nodding. “Alright, ma. Back to business.”

 

Dean entered the room, slamming the water bottles down on the desk before standing behind Beth, as if to support her. Beth gritted her teeth slightly at his closeness, at the assumption that she needed his protection, before she took a deep breath and replied, “Alright. So I had an idea as I was selling these cars to these women.” 

 

As she pitched her idea, Rio asking clarifying questions and nodding along with her thoughts, she felt a moment of clarity wash over her. Her own husband of twenty years had no idea of who she was, belittled her worth and lied to her at every opportunity, and was incompetent even at the one thing she thought him capable of—selling cars. She was always fixing his mistakes. 

 

And Rio? Rio was at times frightening, exhilarating and incredibly competent. He pushed her to her limits, both moral and mental. He has terrified her more than once, has made her question just how far into the darkness she was willing to go. 

 

And yet he also made her feel more wanted, more alive, than ever before. 

 

She knew, no matter how much she resisted, no matter how long it took, that she and Rio would be drawn together again.

 

And remembering the snap of Rio’s hips against hers, the rasp of stubble against her neck as he mouthed hickies along her delicate skin, the callused fingers stroking her clit as his other hand pushed steadily against her shoulder to bend her over the sink—

 

Well, when it happens again, she won’t have too many complaints.


End file.
